kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Flood
Die Flood (afrikaans. Vloed) is 'n Unversed wat gevind word in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts III in die wêreld Monstropolis. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is dit die mees algemene vorm van die Unversed. Verskyning Die Vloed is 'n slanke, humanoïde wesens met blou vel. Sy arms en bene eindig gepunt en het geen duidelike ledemate soos hande of voete nie. Dit het 'n driehoekige kop met twee lang, kronkelende, weerlig-boutvormige antennas wat herinner aan die Unversed embleem. Sy rooi oë simboliseer sy innerlike negatiewe emosies soos woede en dit beweeg in 'n ruige, kronkelende beweging. Terwyl die meeste Vloede ongeveer die grootte van 'n Shadow Heartless is, word sommige in die Keyblade-Begraafplaas redelik groot. Hy is die enigste generiese Unversed wat nie 'n Unversed-embleem op sy liggaam het nie. Soos die Dusk, so brei die liggaam van 'n Vloed uit wanneer dit na vore kom. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, ontvang die Vloed 'n palet ruil wat dit 'n pers gekleurte en fuchsia-antenna gee. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Die Vloede is geneig om die eerste Unversed te wees wanneer Terra, Aqua en Ventus 'n wêreld besoek. In die Betowerende Koninkryk val 'n groep Vloede Terra aan sodra hy aankom. Hy slaan almal behalwe een, wat hy jaag na 'n brug wat na koning Stephan se kasteel lei. In die Kasteel van Drome word Vloede aangetrek aan Cinderella se wanhoop nadat haar bal toga deur haar goddelose stiefsusters verwoes is. Terra sien later 'n paar op die balkon bokant die balsaal. In die Dwerge woude verskyn Vloede en Sneeuwitjie in die woud, sodat Terra teen hulle te veg en hanteer. In Radiant Garden, aanval 'n troop Vloede Terra by sy aankoms aan, bevestig dat Vanitas daar is. Sommige jaag later die jong meisie Kairi, wat daartoe aanleiding gee dat Mickey en Aqua saamwerk om van hulle ontslae te raak. Aqua ontmoet haar weer wanneer sy by Deep Space aankom. By die Keyblade begraafplaas is Vloede een van die vele Unversed wat deur Vanitas opgeroep word. Hy gebruik drie van hulle om Ventus an hom te bind, sodat hy hom dwing om saam te voeg, Ventus-Vanitas te skep. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Die Vloede verskyn in die lobby van Monster's Inc, saam met Spiked Turtletoads, tot Sora, Donald en Goofy se verwarring, aangesien hulle nie bekend is met die Unversed nie. Goofy onthou later dat Yen Sid hom van hulle gewaarsku het en dat dit baie lank gelede gewees het sedert hulle verskyn het. Vloede word gesien betree deure om kinders af te skrik en versamel die energie van hul skrik. Strategie Die vloed het 'n soortgelyke vegstyl aan 'n skaduwee hartelose. Dit sink in die grond om skade te voorkom en vyande met sy kloue aan te val. Die speler kan hom maklik verdedig teen 'n Flood aanval deur hy vasgestel te maak dat hierdie dadelik sy arms swaai. Alhoewel dit baie swak is, kan die Floods redelik bedreig word wanneer hulle in groot groepe voorkom. Terwyl hulle dikwels langs 'n groter Unversed verskyn, is dit net 'n paar treffers van die Keyblade om hulle te vernietig. Dit is ook moontlik om magie te gebruik om hierdie vyand te verslaan. As 'n Flood in die grond sink, moet jy net wag voordat dit aangeval word. Aanvalle *'Sny Apart' (切り裂き Kirisaki): Tref die speler met sy kloue. *'Stoot' (突き Tsuki): *'Duikstoot' (ダイブ突き Daibu Tsuki): Sink in die grond om skade te voorkom. Gallery File:Flood KHIII.png|'N Vloed soos dit voorkom in Kingdom Hearts III. File:Flood (Art).png|Konsepkuns van die Vloed. Trivia *Soos al die Unversed , word die Vloed geskep uit 'n negatiewe emosie; die vloed is 'n betekenis-beeld vir die sonde van "irritasie". *Interessant genoeg, die Vloed se gedrag lyk soos dié van 'n skaduwee, die basiese vorm van die Heartless, en 'n skemer, die basiese vorm van die Nobodies. *Soos die skaduwee, kan die Vloed plat in die grond sink en tydelik onoorwinbaar raak. *'N "vloed" is 'n oorloop van 'n wateroppervlak wat oorloop. Dit kan verwys na die gevaar dat vloede in groot getalle en hul blou kleur sowel as "oorstromende emosies" is. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep enemies